Junjou Romantigoist
by Aali Hutch
Summary: Hiroki and Nowaki are super beings. Misaki leaves Akihiko and a threesome happens. It's a weird shounen-shojo...thing XD I was sooooo bored :3


"I am so done with Baka Usagi! This is the last time I'm listening to his crap! If I wanted to leave, doesn't he think I would have left by now?" Misaki had stormed out on an uncharacteristically angry Akihiko but not before having a few drinks first.

"That fucking idiot! I am so sick of him doubting me like that!"

Misaki stopped his incessant ranting.

"What if...he actually wants me to leave? What if he just can't find a nice way to say it?" Misaki felt his heart drop at his own thoughts.

"Well if he wants me to leave, I'll leave!" Misaki cried in his drunken rage.

He ran down a couple of empty blocks until the cold air and loss of breath stopped him.

Misaki thought back. It started earlier that month.

Usagi-san had begun acting weird and was away from home more than usual.

When Misaki asked Aikawa-san if there was something going on at Murakawa that he didn't know about, Aikawa had informed him that nothing new was happening. Unless...she didn't know what was going on either. This caused her to freak out and go into a crazed, violent rampage.

Misaki decided to ignore it, but he suddenly began missing Akihiko's presence. He even began missing his sexual assaults, the way he nearly strangled him when they slept in bed together. He even missed finding BL novels written about him lying around.

Misaki let out a long, tortured sigh.

It had been almost three weeks since they have had sex. Not like he enjoyed it or anything!

"Stupid Bunny making me stupid feel all stupid."

Misaki was so busy having an episode that he didn't even realize where he had walked or how late it was. He pulled out his phone to check the time.

"Dead. Ughh."

He looked at the sky. "It's considerably dark," he thought.

He remembered leaving around five o'clock. "It can't be that late. I haven't been walking that long."

He kept walking, trying to find a familiar place he recognized that had a phone. He might have to call the stupid bunny to come pick him up.

Misaki walked on but he couldn't find anything he recognized.

"Great. I'm lost, hungry and my phone is dead."

Misaki slumped on. He didn't even realize where he had walked until he was half way through an alley.

He had been walking with his eyes closed, as he often does, so he also didn't realize the group of men walking towards him.

"Hey, you guys, come look!" One of the guys called.

Misaki looked up to see six, towering, frightening men.

One had tattoos, red, spiky hair, and shirt that said Red Pineapple on it. Another was dressed in a kimono and had golden eyes and brown hair. There was a lanky guy with an eye patch and a six tattooed on his tongue. Another had gorgeous long black hair and red yes. He looked almost like a vampire. The last two both had black hair, one long and in a ponytail, the other neck length.

"Lost, Cute Little Kitten?" The red head in the pineapple shirt called to Misaki.

"Not really." Misaki tried to remain calm and maybe he might be able to leave unharmed.

"But would any of you happen to have the time?" The lanky guy with the 'six' tattoo looked his watch.

"It's...time for you to come home with me." He said with a joking smirk. The man in the kimono smacked him in the back of head, which started an argument.

"What an odd group of people. And why do they sound like each other? That's weird." Misaki thought to himself.

The group was busy arguing amongst themselves except the two dark haired boys, who were both standing in the back with their arms crossed, eyes closed and shaking their heads.

Misaki tried sneaking behind them but the instant he turned his back, his shirt collar was yanked back. He was being held up by Mr. Pineapple.

"Awww, you weren't trying to leave us were you?" "Of course not. It's just I have somewhere I need to be. I really don't want to be late."

"Do you have to leave? I wanted to have some fun with you." The vampire boy said in a teasing voice.

"Maybe some other time. I really have to go. I'm sorry." Misaki said, squirming to get free. But Mr. Pineapple had a tight grip on his clothes.

"Just stay a while and play with us."

Mr. Lanky pulled at Misaki's shirt as Mr. Pineapple set him down, holding both of Misaki's hands in one of his.

"Please...let me..go!" "What? You don't want to play with us?" teased, sticking his tongue out so his tattoo showed.

"Let me go!" Misaki screamed.

The vampire boy grabbed Misaki's pants button and began undoing them.

"Oh my God! I'm going to be rapped! This is really happening. They're probably going to kill me afterwards. I don't want to die!

"Let me go! Please!"Misaki pleaded.

"Why do you always prey on little boys? That is so disgusting." A voice rose over Misaki's screams.

It was a voice he recognized. Not only because it reminded him of Mr. Pineapple and the man in the kimono's, but because he had heard this voice almost everyday since he started college.

"Kamijou-sensei?" Never in his life had Misaki been so relieved to see anyone, and his demon teacher no less.

Hiroki was standing on the building above them, his eyes narrowed and his arms crossed. "I shouldn't even waste my time with street scum like you. You guys wouldn't even be considered a warm up for me."

Hiroki talked big but could he back it up? He seemed tough enough.

"You again? Why do you keep getting in our way?" Mr. Pineapple had let go of Misaki's hands but the vampire boy took hisplace immediately,wrapping his armsaround Misaki's front.

Mr. Pineapple smirked at Hiroki. "This is the last time you'll ruin our plans. I thought you just dressed stupid, now I know you have the brains to match. Coming here by yourself. Thinking you can take us all on.

"Who said I was alone?" Coming from behind Hiroki was a tall, blue-eyed man. Misaki recognized him. He would definitely remember someone that good looking.

"Che. You think one man can take on all of us? You really are an idiot!"

Hiroki's eyebrow twitched. "You have...one more time...to insult my intelligence."

Mr. Pineapple smirked again. "You...are...an...idiot."

Hiroki snapped.

He jumped from the roof top and lunged at Mr. Pineapple, the fire in his fist matching the fire in his eyes.

"This time...I really will kill you." Hiroki's eyes were serious and dark, they made Misaki jump.

"Hiro-san, please." The blue-eyed man called, grabbing Hiroki by the shirt collar.

"You're lucky Nowaki was here!" Hiroki cried as Nowaki dragged him away from Mr. Pineapple.

"This is really unneccessary. Could you just give us the boy and we'll leave."

"How about we give you nothing and you get the hell out of here?" Mr. Lanky called to Nowaki.

"Please." Nowaki said, shifting his eyes. "You really don't want to fight me."

"Nowaki! What the fuck? You can fight but I can't?"

"Hiro-san, you're delicate. I don't want you getting hurt." Nowaki purred, touseling Hiroki's hair.

"I'll show you who's delicate!" Hiroki cried, pushing Nowaki away and summoning all of his strength, creating a ball of fire over his head in his hands.

The winds around him stirred.

"Again with the fire. Huh, Hiro-san?" Nowaki joked.

"Do I look delicate?" He yelled.

Nowaki laughed, but caught a glimpse of Misaki's frightened face.

In a state of panic, Nowaki raced forward in a blur, grabbed Misaki and raced back just in time for Hiroki to release his rage.

Nowaki held tight to Hiroki and Misaki as Hiroki's fire ball exploded.

When the blast had ended, there was nothing but smoldering piles of ash.

"Looks like you over did it again, Hiro-san." Nowaki said jokingly.

"Che. Whatever."

Hiroki released himself from Nowaki's death grip and walked to the ashes. "There's no way this could be all the ashes left." He thought to himself.

"Why do you always want to burn people to death, Hiro-san?" "They escaped at the last second. Fuck." Hiroki said to himself, ignoring Nowaki.

"What am I going to do with you, Hiro-san?" Nowaki smiled. He looked down at Misaki, who was grabbing so tight onto Nowaki's shirt he nearly ripped it.

"And you?" Nowaki smiled at Misaki. "What are we going to do with you?"

**A/N: The group of guys, if you haven't noticed yet are Renji and Nnoritora from Bleach, Ranmaru from Ikkoku Irokoi Romantan, Kanda from D-Gray Man, Hiten from Inuyasha, and Shito from Zombie Loan. Also I have a great imagination I just have a hard time putting those ideas on paper. So if there's any fighting going on, I'll have someone else writing it XD**


End file.
